Life with the Brockmans
by FanfictionWriter1009
Summary: Ellie May Wrightfield is the god-daughter of Pete and Sue Brockman. Since October she's been living with them because she's started her A Levels and her dad has just accepted a contract in Italy. She's bestfriends with Jake and treats Ben and Karen like a little sister. This is her life in the Brockman household


I watched as Jake and Pete argued whilst trying to move the looked up and sighed in irritation. I smiled at his  
expression. I should explain. I'm not Ben, Karen's or Jake's sister. I'm Pete and Sue's god-daughter, but my mom and dad have had to go to Italy for dad's  
work and well...I couldn't eactly go with them, seeing as I'm doing my A Levels at the moment. Pete and Sue have a spare bedroom...so here we are.  
I've been living with them since October and now it's New Year's Eve. I spoke to mom earlier and I'll skype the both of them tomorrow as well...  
I fit right in at the Brockman's. I've been at school with Jake since I was five and I've stayed over at the house loads over the years.  
"Ellie, sweetheart, can you put this into the fridge please?" Sue asked, handing me a jelly. I nodded and moved from my seat on the bar stool over to the fridge.  
"My mate Todd said he worked as an UN Peace Envoy and Morrison's never checked," Jake added into his conversation with Jake. I looked over as I shut  
the fridge door.  
"I'm pretty sure that's because they knew it was a total lie," I replied. Pete looked at Jake with an expression of 'told you' on his face. Jake scowled at me and I  
grinned. "Oh, lighten up...What time we heading out tonight?" I asked. Me and Jake were meeting our group of friends.  
"Around six, sevenish I think," Jake replied.  
"Ellie, Jake...you will say for the party awhile, won't you?" Sue asked. We looked at each other.  
"Sure," We both said. Jake went back to manouvering the table, then turned back around to Sue.  
"How long's a while?" He asked.  
"An hour," Sue returned. I groaned.  
"Half an hour?" I asked, Jake nodding.  
"45 minutes?" Sue asked too.  
"Okay...Jake can go at half an hour and I'll tell Rachel and Shannon to meet me here at quarter to seven so I'll stay fifteen minutes longer," I compromised.  
Both Sue and Jake agreed and I pulled my phone out to text Rachel and Shannon the change of plans.

Rachel, Shannon : Hey! Change of plans for tonight...can you meet me at my house at quarter to seven then we can meet  
Joanna and the boys...had to compromise on times with Jake and Sue xx

Five mintues later two texts came back one after another.

Shannon : Of course, babes, see you later xx

Rachel : Sure thing xx

I smiled and slid my phone back into my pocket of skinny jeans.  
"Ellie, can you please go and try and get Karen from her room? She might listen to you," Sue asked. I nodded and ran through the living room and up the stairs  
that way because Jake and Pete were blocking the top part of the hallway. I reached Karen's door and knocked softly.  
"Go away," Karen said. I poked my head around the door to see her on her laptop.  
"Even if it's me?" I asked, teasingly. She looked up and smiled, then shook her head. "You going to come down today?" I asked. She shook her head once  
more. "Okay...well, I'm not going to adult on you and make you come down...but I was hoping you could come and help me choose what to wear tonight?"  
I asked. Karen looked up and smiled.  
"Go on then," She said, closing her laptop

lid and getting up from her bed. We went up the stairs once more and into my little bedroom. Karen sat on my bed  
whilst I went to get my stuff from my wardrobe. I pulled out tops, shorts and skirts.  
"Your black skirt will look nice," Karen said immediately. I passed it to her.  
"What about a vest top and sloganed jumper with it then?" I suggested. Karen nodded eagerly.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Sandra had come around.  
"Hi, Sandra," I said, going over to hug her. She smiled.  
"Hello, love...You look lovely!" She replied. I smiled.  
"Yeah I'm going out with my mates in a bit," I replied. "You staying for the party?" I added. Sandra nodded.  
"Ellie...I know you're sixteen and everything and I'm not your mother exactly...but please go easy on the drinking tonight...I really don't want two teenagers  
stumbling in a midnight, being sick..." She said. I nodded.  
"Sue...I'm not planning on drinking anyway...Someone has to look after Jake," I replied cheekily. Sue smiled.  
"That's my girl," Sue answered. I smiled and left the kitchen, going into the living room where Ben was setting up his party games.  
"You look nice, Ellie," He said.  
"Thanks Ben," I replied. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see a text from Kieran. One of mine and Jake's mates. I tapped the message open and  
read it quickly.

Kieran M : All booze has been sorted. So we can get completely lashed tonight.

I shook my head and replied back with

Ellie : You're such an idiot Ki :)

I put my phone away and went to help Ben with his organising of games.

The doorbell rang and I opened it reveal Ray, one of our neighbours.  
"Hi Ray!" I said cheerily. "Come in!"  
"I bought this for you all," Ray said, handing me a bottle of red wine.  
"Oh thank you. Everyone's down in the kitchen...if you want to follow me," I said and led him down the hallway to where the party was suddenly. "Everyone,  
this is Ray," I announced, letting Sue take over. I passed Pete the bottle of wine and nodded a thanks.  
"So, Ellie, you're not Sue and Pete's daughter, then?" Mary asked.  
"No, I'm their god-daughter...Mom and Dad are in Italy with Dad's job for a two year contract...They couldn't uproot me so I'm living here," I explained.  
Mary nodded and changed conversation. Suddenly Jake appeared and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway.  
"I'm heading off now, okay?" He said. I nodded.  
"We'll meet you by the church on Solomon Street," I replied. Jake nodded and opened the front door and went out. I turned and relayed to Pete and Sue that  
Jake had gone.  
Ten minutes later the doorbell went and it was Rachel and Shannon. I smiled and hugged then both.  
"Kieran's going to love you in that outfit," Shannon giggled. I shook my head at her.  
"Shannon McIntle...I do not fancy Kieran and he dosen't fancy me!" I scolded as we walked into the kitchen.  
"He so fancies you! You just don't fancy him back, is all," Rachel put in.  
"Whatever...Sue, I'm going to head out now," I told my god mother. She turned and nodded.  
"Okay, sweetie. Hello, girls," She said to Shannon and Rachel.  
"Hi Sue," They repsonded.  
"Be careful...What time you getting back?" She asked me.  
"Around twelvish," I replied. She frowned but didn't comment. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, then picked up my bag and headed out the door with Shannon  
and Rachel following me.  
"So...I fancy Todd, Shannon fancies Matty...who do you fancy?" Rachel asked as we began walking to Solomon Street. I thought for a moment and shrugged.  
"I don't know...maybe Harry Killen in Year 13?" I replied. Shannon looked around at me from Rachel's other side.  
"Dosen't everyone in our school? Including the year seven's?" She asked. I shrugged.  
"He is gorgeous," I admitted.  
"And completely off limits since Kelly Nuthurst is dating him," Rachel pointed out. I shrugged.  
"A girl can admire from afar," I said wisely, making them both crack up.  
"Anyone else?" Rachel persevered.  
"I don't know..." I said.  
"Jake?" Shannon asked. I looked at her confused. "You do live together after all,"  
"Yeah...which makes it completely impossible...besides we've known each other from toddlers...we're like brother and sister," I answered.  
"But you're not brother and sister so if you did date it'd be perfectly legal and moral," Rachel replied. I swatted her, causing her to laugh.  
"I do not fancy Jake Brockman," I said.  
"Yeah, but he fancies you," Rachel replied.  
"According to you two, every boy fancies me," I retorted.  
"Well, that's because they all do darling!" Shannon shouted, causing me to laugh.

It was now nearing 1am and we were all cleaning up the house. Me and Jake had ended up being accosted by the police...well, Jake was accused, I was just  
the witness. Jane had overdosed on painkillers and Sandra had snogged and groped poor Ray. Oh, and Norris's wife Mary had left him for Tatiana.  
Sue groaned.  
"My party split up a marriage," I heard her say. I walked into the living room.  
"It was going to happen anyway..." I said, sitting down next to her. "Anyway, I liked the party. Made me feel like part of the family more," I admitted. Sue smiled  
and hugged me gently.  
"You're always part of this family, Elles," She said. Suddenly Ben appeared next to me and hugged me as well.  
"Yeah, Mom's right, you know," Jake said as he came in as well. I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said. I yawned sharply and leant my head on the back of the sofa.  
"Why don't you go on up love...We'll finish down here," Pete offered. I nodded and got up from the sofa and went up the stairs and into my room. I shut the  
door and closed the lock whilst I changed into my pyjamas. I unlocked the lock and then ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wipe my make up off.  
I returned and walked back into my room, yawning once again.


End file.
